Into the Abyss of Oblivion
by Becausehelovesme
Summary: Silas and Iris are older now, and both are unable to stop what's coming for both of them. Their stories spin and weave with everyone around them, but neither can stop what happens. New Legends for La Push Sequel.


* * *

**Okay people, here it is.**

**I highly recommend that you read my New Legends for La Push, to really understand the story, though its not required. This is only a preview, and I have the plot in my head even though I havent gotten it all down and plan on hashing it out over the weekend after I get a crucial NLLP chappie done. So let me know what you think. =]**

**Oh, and yeah, Stephenie Meyer is God and owns all.  
**

* * *

**IRIS**

I felt it touching my leg, but I was too afraid to even look down or move and inch. It was cold, and I could feel the scales rippling against my thigh, making its way down to my foot and curling itself around my toes. I knew that if I whispered, someone would hear me but I was too afraid to even breathe.

My only chance was to get out of bed as fast as I could. So slowly, ever so slowly, I lifted the edge of my quilt and saw the snake's face which was the size of huge orange, it flicked its tongue at me and I flipped, quite literally, on to the floor and landed across the room.

"SILACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed so loud that the snake flopped out onto the floor with a sickening thud, and slithered under my bed. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Before I could even take another breath for another piercing scream, my dad burst into my room with my mother behind him in a robe.

My mother instinctively crouched in front of me, and my dad whirled around the room, looking for the hazard that caused my screaming, or possible boy.

After finding no such boy-shaped intrusion that could fondle my lady parts, he asked.

"What? What is it?"

I was beyond freaked out for words. I just pointed and jumped around in a circle trying to wipe snake germs off my legs. The only thing coming out of my mouth was, "_Erm! Ack! Eeeeck! Gah! EW! Phhhtt! Eck! Fffftttt!_"

Just then, Silas exploded out of my bedroom closet, laughing so hard, no words came out of his mouth while he had an epileptic attack on my wooden floor while I watched with rage so murderous my mother had to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

My parents looked at each other, and rolled their eyes so far into their skull, I thought they'd be lost forever.

I pointed at him accusingly. "He put his _stupid_ snake in my bed when I was sleeping and it was slithering all over me!!!"

My father shuddered, but my mother sighed and reached her hand under the bed and pulled the snake out. She held the black snaked with its eerie yellow spots and lemon colored underbelly by the head where it poked it tongue in and out stupidly, and put it in Silas's hands with a meaningful look.

He shrugged and draped the beast around his neck where it hissed smugly. "Oh, she's fine."

I screamed. "I could have been poisoned!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You can't be poisoned Iris, it's a Caninana snake."

It was a long, tense moment in the silent room, and I could feel my parent's watching my crazed face, Silas stuck his tongue out and that's when I lunged.

My dad was faster than me and curled his arm around my waist before I could choke my brother with his stupid snake.

My father spoke sternly. "Silas, get downstairs now and put the snake away."

He left the room snickering, his long raven colored hair just inches away for me to grab, and his sky blue eyes begging me to poke them out, but then he was gone.

Wordlessly, my parents gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. When they were gone I went over to my vanity and saw the scary witch that stared back at me through the mirror. My hair was all over the place, and it looked like things were living in it. My face was slightly flushed and my eyes had all kinds of crazy swimming in them.

With a sigh, I turned around and walked into my bedroom's bathroom where I practically scrubbed my legs raw in the shower.

********************************************************************************************************************

Before I could completely make it downstairs, I could smell food wafting up to me. I entered the kitchen to find that Silas was sitting at the table with Alex, Kim and Jared's son, and Silas's best friend. He greeted me with a lazy smile as I sat down at the table staring Silas down so hard he was probably going to catch fire.

Silas smirked. "Good morning blessed Angel, how was your night?"

I felt my left eye twitch and hissed lowly. "I swear to God Silas, Im going to stuff your locker full of tampons so that when that skank Maya walks by at school and they all fall out of your locker, she can laugh her ass of."

Alex choked on his orange juice, and burst into laughter. Silas's right eye twitched.

My mom sighed. "Iris, _please_."

"So," Alex said to me, stuffing one of my mom's muffins into his mouth and giving me a sly look. "You going up with us to the cliff?"

Silas stopped eating and looked up with wild and pleading eyes, I smirked, ready for my revenge that Alex gave to me. He smiled, telling me that I should go to get Silas back. My lips pulled over my teeth.

"Sure. I'll bring my new bikini Renesmee sent me from South America, you know, the black one…"

Silas dropped his fork and whined. "_MOM,_ Iris wants to go to the cliff and all my friends from school are going!"

She looked back and shrugged. "So what? It's not your cliff; she can go if she wants to."

His mouth opened. "Does she have to bring the stupid bikini? All the guys are just going to stare at her and completely ignore me…"

My mother sighed and handed me my plate. "It's the middle of summer Silas, you want her to where a winter coat and scarf? It's the beach and not her fault she got all of mommy's good looks."

She kissed my forehead while Alex choked on his laughter and Silas frowned, deeply unpleased. My dad just walked in and hearing what my mother said, "Which is why I'm going to put up surveillance cameras."

I rolled my eyes and finished stuffing a muffin into my mouth, ignoring the fact that there was another male in the room who I wasn't related to.

********************************************************************************************************************

Before going into the Garage I stopped in the laundry room and pulled on of Silas's shirts out of the Dryer, and to my immense pleasure, it was his favorite Ninja Turtle shirt that Edward and Bella bought him in Japan.

I shoved it over my head and bikini, hating the way the hem hit my knees and hinting that my older brother, by four minutes, was probably going to phase before I did (We had a running bet).

Silas refused to let me into his truck to go to the cliffs, so I rode in Alex's jeep while we blasted the music.

"So," He looked over to me, then back to the road. "How was France?"

I shrugged. "Fine, it gets really boring after about two weeks. And miserable when your brother refuses to learn the language so you have to translate everything for him…"

Alex's warm laugh filled my ear. "Yeah, I had Spanish with him last year. He sucks at languages."

I nodded and smiled, something I couldn't help myself from doing when Alex was around.

"So," I turned in my seat and faced him. I watched as the morning sun hit his hair and the mahogany color glinted when he turned to glance at me, the marble of his Black and blue eyes met mine and he smiled.

"What?" he asked, turning back to the road.

"What's going on with you and that one Crystal girl?"

His smiled faltered, but came back almost as a grimace. "Nothing. I think she went to the Grand Canyon or something like that."

I felt the look on my face. "You mean you don't know where your girlfriend is?"

He shrugged like it didn't matter. "I dunno. She calls once in a while."

I snorted and turned back in my seat as we pulled into the parking lot of the beach and muttered. "And they say romance is dead…"

He laughed, and reached over to muss my hair but I hopped out of Alex's jeep and toward the small crowd of boys and a couple of their girlfriends. Alex walked with me there; all the while my eyes were on Silas where he pouted at me next to his friends.

When we got close enough I saw that Nessie was there with Jake and another boy with rich skin. They'd been gone for two years in South America and the last time I saw them I was about fourteen.

The boy's back was to me as he spoke to Jake, and his braid of black hair was tied with a leather string. He was tall, and I could see all the ripples and muscles on his back as he spoke and gestured with his hands.

When I reached beautiful Nessie, she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow," She gushed. "I haven't seen you in so long! You're beautiful! Jake, look at Iris!" She snapped at him and he looked at me with a smile, and that's when the other boy did, too. My breathing stopped.

I was barley aware of Jake's hug and agreement of my beauty, because I could take my eyes off of him. He had gorgeous warm eyes, and a face so beautiful, it didn't even compare to the beauty of a Vampire. With a Vampire, its almost cruel beauty. Beauty that lure's you in, but his face… his face was warm and bright and made weird palpitating feelings in my chest.

He smiled at me, and I was thankful Jake still had his arm around me, because my knees went all weak.

Nessie introduced us. "Iris, this is Nahuel. He's a friend of ours." She put her hand on my cheek and showed me how he helped save her all those years ago, and the few times he would visit when I was small. Then I remembered.

"Oh!" I felt my lips pull over my teeth without my consent. "Nahuel, that's right. I remember meeting you and your sisters at the Cullen's."

He nodded and stuck out his hand at me smiling. "Yes, but you were much younger."

When our hands touched, it was like wildfire. My heartbeat started going a thousand miles and hour, and I couldn't get air into my lungs. It was embarrassing because I could have bet Jake and Ness could hear it, and so could he. But, it didn't seem like he was breathing at all either…

Just then my hand was ripped from Nahuel's and I was picked up and spun in the air.

I looked down and saw that it was Jordan, one of Silas's friends from school.

"Iris!" He said all too enthusiastically. "Silas said you weren't coming yesterday."

I rolled my eyes as he set me down. "Yeah, he doesn't thing I'm cool enough for cliff diving."

Just I was prying Jordan's sneaky hands from my waist, Silas walked up with an evil look on his face and said. "No, it's because you like to walk around with yo' bad self half naked."

Nessie threw her head back and a peal of laughter filled the air. "I'm sure your friends don't mind either,"

Silas's eyes narrowed into piggy slits and he walked away dragging Jordan with him while he managed to yell back at me. "I'll see you later okay?"

I gave him a halfhearted wave and turned back to Nessie where she was slinking over to me.

"So," She said casually, her hands lifting slowly to the hem of Silas's Ninja Turtle Tee shirt, her finger's wiggling as they got closer and closer, like she was going to unwrap a big present. "What is this Garbage you're wearing?"

I looked down at the four turtles in various poses of Violence.

"Silas's shirt. He was being extra evil so I used it to cover up."

"Are you wearing the one I sent you from Brazil?"

I rolled my eyes at her as she lifted the shirt off my head and squealed in delight at the Black bathing suit with Leopard print trim.

"Oh my God you look so much like your mother I can't even tell the difference."

I laughed, unable to resist the madness that is Renesmee Cullen

********************************************************************************************************************

**NAHUEL**

I started to Panic as Nessie's hands went to the hem to her shirt. I was able to keep my composure this long, but I don't think I could if I see her half naked.

To my horror, the shirt was taken off and I almost came undone. Her skin was beyond beautiful. And the dips and curves of her hips and chest made me feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the very same time. I tore my eyes away from her and stared at the water. I tried to concentrate on my breathing, but it was getting hard to. I tried to remind myself that the last time I saw her she was just a little girl, and I couldn't think of her like that. The last time I saw her she was finger painting with Sam and Emily's little girl, with paint in her hair… she was just a little girl…

I watched as she walked away with Nessie arm in arm towards the edge of the cliff where the humans were laughing and getting ready to jump. Her long, toned legs were graceful as she moved across the sand, and her delicate back was kissed with freckles. I was mesmerized the way her hair hung at her elbows and rippled in the wind, she threw her head back to laugh at something Nessie said and it sparkled like her eyes in the sun.

I felt an elbow hit me in the ribs and looked to see Jacob staring at me accusingly.

"You like her, don't you?"

I stared at him madly. "Of course I don't. I'm over two centuries old and she's just a child…"

Jacob snorted. "Oh, please. She's sixteen, seventeen in a few weeks."

I opened my mouth a couple times to say something, but it was a moment before anything coherent came out. "That's beside the point. I barley know her,"

Jake sighed and mumbled something like, whatever, and brushed pass me.

I walked behind him, making sure that no one could tell I was watching her. She was at the edge of the cliff and stared down at the water with complete confidence that made me admire her. She was tall, I noticed, compared to her mother who was about five foot three or four.

Silas stood next to her, obviously not happy that he was being neglected by his friends while they pined from a safe distance from his fists, but there because he was protecting her. He always did.

"Nahuel!"

I saw Collin, Brady and David loping away from an old red Bronco. I remembered them; they were some of the newly turned wolves from all those years ago.

I lifted a hand, a greeting a learned from Jacob, and smiled at them.

"You here for a while?" Collin asked once they made it up the hill.

I nodded and shook their hands. "Yeah, I haven't been here for a few years so I thought I should come."

Brady laughed, "Few years? It's been like nine!"

I smirked and shoved my hands in my pockets, uncomfortable that I haven't glanced at Iris in a couple minutes, but I could hear and smell her. "Well, I think I'll be here for awhile anyway." I couldn't help it; my eyes flickered to her and back.

They all groaned at the same time.

Brady slapped his hand over his face, "Great, _another_ one."

Collin nodded and kicked a stone. "Yeah, and I though he'd be here for us."

David sighed and looked at Brady with sad eyes. "I feel _so_ unloved…"

I narrowed my eyes at them. "What are you talking about?"  
They all exchanged a loaded look, but Collin took pity and said her name like it explained everything, which, maybe it did. "_Iris Ivana Call,_ Twin sister of Silas Tristan Call/Kick Your Ass for Making Eyes at His Baby Sister, is _what_ I'm talking about…"

I feigned horror. "What? Absolutely not…"

They looked stupidly at me. But David spoke while keeping the same expression. "Dude, have you _seen _her?"

I shrugged. "Like I was telling Jacob, she's just a child…"

It was like I said the funniest joke in the world, but especially to Brady who laughed extra mockingly into my face. "Hah! She did my taxes last year! _Child,_" He spat the word like a joke. "Have you talked to the girl? She's like a Cullen, or like her mom… whichever is a great example. I'm telling you, that chic could possibly rule the world one day."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why don't one of _you_ date her."

They all sobered up at once, their faces turning different masks of disgust.

"Ew, man." Brady said, screwing up his face before walking away.

David nodded, equally or more sickened. "She's like my niece…"

"Yeah, we're old enough to be her dads…" Collin said before following Brady and David to where everyone was.

I really felt like screaming.

********************************************************************************************************************

**IRIS**

Honestly, I tried, but I couldn't keep track of what Nessie was saying. I loved her and all, but there was another South American subject she wasn't talking about, that I couldn't get out of my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Collin, Brady and David showed up and they were talking to Nahuel, and every part of me stretched and pulled towards him, and I couldn't help it even if I wanted to.

Jacob walked up next to Nessie just then, a naughty look on his face like he was thinking of very, very bad things and should be twirling a mustache.

Just then there was a howl way off in the woods and David, Jake, and Brady started cussing and groaning and Collin kept hissing "_Toby…_" over and over like lunatic.

All of Silas's friends were staring at all four of them like they were crazy, and I could feel Silas sweating while he gave them a pointed look that said: "_Get the hell out of here before my friends officially get freaked out…"_

Jake got the hint and said, "Oh, um, I forgot I had to get some stuff done at the house." He looked at the four pouting "men" (Oh my God, you don't know how _lenient_ that word is…) "Can you guys help me out?" They all nodded and mumbled torture techniques and things about killing Toby.

Nessie went with them and all that was left was Silas, Alex, me, Jordan, a couple guys and their girlfriends who shot daggers at me with their eyes, and Nahuel.

Silas was the first to rip off his shirt, which he threw at me and I had to peel the sweat drenched urchin off my face, and dive into the calm and cool waters below in a perfect arc Olympic divers all over the world would be envious of.

"SHOW OFF!" I yelled down at him, and laughed when he did a flip and landed into water with a cannonball.

Alex took a running start, and winked at me before he went sailing through the air in a way that my heart leaped up into my throat and made me want to cover my eyes and scream. But he landed in the water like a knife, not a splash or even bubbles in his wake.

Jordan took his shirt off next, _extra_ slow while the girlfriend's 1 and 2 (I didn't know their real names), and I rolled our eyes at his extent of trying to get me to look at his pale white body.

I pointedly looked away when he swaggered in front of me and dove off the edge, with his friends right behind him, screaming and yelling.

I looked at the other girls and asked them, "You guys going next?"

They looked at each other, turned up their noses, and sat down on a rock. One of them pulled out two files and handed the other to her friend while she said at the same time, "Nah, we'll stay here."

I couldn't fathom where they got those nail files, because what they were wearing was so tiny I don't know how they could fit anything else in it.

"Ooookaaaay," I replied and looked at Nahuel, who was staring down into the water like it offended him.

"You going?" I asked him, hating the way my voice sounded so small.

He nodded and his amazing eyes met mine, "After you,"

I smiled up at him, and stepped up to the edge until only my toes dangled off of the edge.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the way Emmet and Paul taught me when I was little. I remembered the secret was to breathe, and if it was too deep or I was running out of air, I was to calmly, but loudly, scream.

I smirked at that one lesson; their other rule was that I wasn't allowed to dive without anyone who was without supernatural abilities who could hear my underwater scream.

When I hit the water, I let myself sink into the dark blue world. When I opened my eyes, everything was tinted with a strange blue grey hue. It was as if the water around me didn't know how to react to the rare sun that glared above it. As if turning completely blue would be total hypocrisy to its usual lethal grey.

I started to head down towards the bottom of the sea to see if I could find more of those shells Aunt Clair liked so much.

Pure fire is the only way I can describe what the feeling was. I felt like I was burning in the middle of the ocean. I was so cold I didn't feel his arms encase me, but there was no doubt of the source of the flames.

I was being rushed up to the white surface faster than either of my parents could ever do and before I could even register that I was moving, I was blinded by the afternoon sun and the next thing I knew I was on the beach, with a wild looking Nahuel hovering above me.

His hands fluttered around my face. "Are you okay?"

I sat up on my elbows to get my head off of a piece of painful drift wood, and didn't realize until it was too late that I was barely an inch away from his face.

"Yeah," I breathed. I felt my brows furrow together. "Why did you do that?"

The rest of the sentence couldn't have been more than a whisper if I tried.

He sat up quickly and away from me as if I had pushed him. I could see Silas storming up the beach, his blue eyes pits of flames and Alex right behind him, he face a mask of worry.

"I…you…you were down there for so long… I didn't know if…"

I smirked up at him and struggled to get myself up where I was only knocked down again by Silas.

"What's wrong? You okay? What happened," His face kept going from mine to Nahuel's, and his long hair kept whipping me in the face. I shoved Silas off me with a dirty glare.

"Im fine!" I yelled into his big overprotective face, wiping sexy pieces of scraggly and seaweed tangled hair out of my grimy face (Nessie would be _sooo_ proud) "God, he just thought I was down there too long."

Silas got a strange glint in his eye, the one he got when he figured out that the Green Goblin's son was out to get revenge on Peter Parker AKA Spiderman (I'm really not proud of myself), and stared at Nahuel for another long moment.

"Really." He said, without removing his stupid eyes from Nahuel. "Just… down there too long…"

I rolled my eyes so far back into my skull I'm surprised they came back and let Alex heave me up. "No, Silas, he plummeted down a cliff to ask me about the weather."

Silas gave me a dirty look. He didn't like when I made him look like an idiot which was like pretty much all the time.

"Whatever," he grunted and started trudging up the hill back towards the cliffs when Jordan came huffing his way up the beach with the other two guys who stared at me like I was a candy bar. Silas grabbed Jordan's pasty arm and dragged him away before he could say anything to me, and Alex hesitated for a minute.

He took out some seaweed out of my hair before asking me. "You sure your okay, I noticed you were down there for a while, too."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine. It was just a mistake, he didn't know."

Alex's eyes held something in them that I couldn't decipher, something that made me angry and confused all at the same time. Something that made his sunny demeanor cold, and reclusive. I shivered despite the heat.

"Okay, well, you want a ride home from me? I don't think Silas is going to be very friendly."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. I'll meet you up there."

Again, his hazel eyes harden to a cool slate, and his eyes flickered to Nahuel and then back to me. "Kay, I'll see you up there."

I nodded and when he turned away, I looked up to see that Nahuel was still unmoving and shocked.

I smiled at him to let him know it was okay, but he spoke before I could get anything out. "I'm so sorry," He blurted.

I shook my head. "Really, its nothing. Even though were only like four minutes apart Silas acts like he's forty years older than me. Seriously, we're cool."

I punched him in the shoulder lightly; something that I got the hang of growing up around the pack, to let him know it really was okay.

He nodded, relenting, and we walked up the rest of the way where Alex was waiting for me with the truck running, the look even colder.

********************************************************************************************************************

The sun was setting now, and I could feel the inklings of fall hinting that it was around the corner, ready to take away my summer. We sat in silence while the radio played as background music, the darkening roads winding closer and closer together as we neared my house.

"You okay?" I asked him once we were half way away from La Push.

He nodded his eyes back to the sunny tint. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He said glancing at me then back to the road.

I shrugged and kept my eyes on the blur of blackening trees that were whipping by. "You just seemed a little tense at the beach today."

Again, I watched out of the corner of my eye as he went rigid. His large hands gripped the steering wheel, in danger of being snapped in half.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little worried maybe. Sometimes I wonder if you have gills."

I smirked. "Nope. I was just trying to look for some shells for Clair."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "God, Iris, that water is like sixty feet deep."

I snorted in a lady like way. "Whatever."

Just then we pulled into our driveway and Silas's truck was parked obnoxiously in the front yard and dangerously too close to mom's flowers. I couldn't wait until dad saw it.

I opened the door to my side and the light came on, I looked up at Alex and he was smiling at me. His beautiful hair curling and waving from the salt of the water, I didn't even want to imagine what mine looked like.

"Thanks," I said, "Silas's been a real pain lately."

He shrugged. "No problem. But go easy on him; he's just worried about you."

I snorted indigently. "Yeah, about what? No one even talks to me at school, only the girls and they just like to play with my hair or find out where I got my stupid shoes."

Alex smirked crookedly, "You're so blind."

I thought about what he said, unable to understand what he was talking about. So I asked. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I sighed heavily and stepped out of the truck. But before shutting the door I said. "Tell Crystal I said hi,"

A strange looked crossed his face. "Sure, sure."

* * *

**Remember, ONLY a preview. Some stuff may or may not make it into the final drafts because I change my mind on a whim. So, remember, THIS IS SO ROUGH ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!!!!!**

**So, later on if your reading and your like..."She didnt blah blah blah," **

**Just remember, its all rough right now, but this is the jist.  
**


End file.
